Life Out Of Azkaban
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: What would you do if after 12 yrs. in Azkaban you were out and had a single hour to cope before your job as a Death Eater is to be yours again I PROMISE THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF HARRY POTTER JUST A HUGE FAN J

Authors note: **Hey guys this is my first fan fic so please bear with me, this is about Bellatrix and Rodolphus time in Azkaban for the first few chapters and then after that it will be about how they adjust hope you love it J By the way these first few chapters are memories and such but that ends at chapter four .**

Bellas pov/1 year in Azkaban-

What did I do to land myself here I only did what was right! I mean it stinks here like rotting tomatoes and I feel so dirty with grime if I run a nail against my skin it flakes. They say the dementors show you what you did wrong that's a huge lie seeing those memories only helps me remember who I am. I don't understand how I went from beautiful to ugly this fast surely my Lord will break me out, wont he? I loved him he was my everything, the power that seemed to radiate off of him, but as I sit here I wonder why am I sitting here he promised me power and here I am a bunch of nothingness then I think of Roddy my dearest husband who till I was put in here I didn't think I loved, but as I see these memories I seem to find love for him. All the things he risked for me. I could have done much worse it being an arranged marriage but he actually loved me. But after all the times I showed him I loved power more than him does he still? These are the thoughts that pain me, did I realize I love him to late, do I now mean as much to him as he used to mean to me. I try to find my voice I want to tell him I love him, will he understand? I finally find my voice and yell "Roddy I love you!" I know he is only a cell away for his brother is next to me and all the times he used to call my name filled with love in his voice. A few seconds later I hear him yell tenderly back "Do you?" my heart crumbles he no longer loves me ,I began to cry I pulled myself together and yell back with my voice filled with soft sobs "yes".

Roddys POV / 1 year in Azkaban

As bad as it was in there all I yearned for was my Bella to talk to me, I loved her so much she was the only one for me, she was my beautiful. When the dementors come they show me meaningless memories I tried to think of her. I hate the screams of Azkaban im bound to be deaf before the Dark Lord breaks us out, the only screams that concern me are my Bellas I don't think she realizes she screams. No I decide she doesn't. I often remember our good times to keep me sane, I remember the smell of her hair it smelled of sweet honey, I remember her breath taking smile that seemed to make the sun look dull. The sound of her laugh, her true laugh it was the most beautiful sound and to think I might never get to experience these things again, well that was enough to kill me .I loved her but she never returned this love. Until today I heard her voice it sounded tired and broken she had yelled " Roddy I love you" I was quite surprised ,was this a joke, I decided to ask in a very shaken voice "do you?" she sounded as if she was crying she yells back in a small voice "yes" this would be enough to get me through Azkaban to know she loved me, I was quite elated till I saw the dementors I smelled their rotten breath I prepared myself for another horrible night.

Hey guys its me I hoped you liked the first chapter I will most likely update twice a week if not more due to how busy I am and sorry for any grammar problems I truly am J Sorry it is so short they will get longer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF HARRY POTTER JUST A HUGE FAN J

Hey guys posing two in a row since im new I have to wait two days so I figure Ill write a few chapters J sorry the last one was so boring its just a intro believe me it gets better J

Bellas POV / 5 years in Azkaban

I have given up hope it was been five years in Azkaban and 6 years without a prickle upon my left arm. I had no happiness left me and Roddy stopped talking because it seems I can no longer speak I must've screamed I never thought I did though. This leaves me alone with my thoughts and memories. Oh the memories the good and the bad. Every once and a while a visitor from the Ministry gives a newspaper or two. A very sad happening occurred yesterday ya know, Barty Crouch Jr. died he and I were very good friends but this is not a abnormal occurrence, now what also surprised me is that the blood traitor Sirius escaped I am shamed to call him my cousin. Him and that good for nothing sister I wish I had burned her to death when I had the chance, this haunts me. Oh sweet Andy I remember a rather snowy Christmas when I was twelve….

"_SNOWBALL FIGHT COME ON LETS GO" Yells an irritated Cissy "HURRY UP"_

"_Chill Cissy were hurrying its not easy to get in to these pants" I say rather calmly_

"_Yea Cissy chill for a sec " Andy says with a pinch of anger in her voice._

"_Ok lets go we are ready" I say happily _

"_Alright lets go" Cissy say enthusiastically _

_Cissy runs out the door and Andy slams it behind her and locks the door. Both Andy and I giggle we had been dying to talk ever since I got home from Hogwarts for break. _

"_Is it fun there" Andy asks rather excitedly_

" _Well I guess"_

"_I guess"_

"_All the mudbloods and blood traitors is enough to make you sick"_

"_Bella you know they have every right to be there"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_You heard me"_

_I grabbed her face and hit her, my words were laced with venom "YOU DARE SAY THAT, IF YOU ARE GOINGTO DEFEND THEM, THAN YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM! CISSY IS ONLY 9 AND SHE UNDERSTANDS BETTER THAN YOU DO! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! UNTIL YOU GET YOUR MIND STRAIGHT YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE I WILL ECEPT YOU BACK IN MY GOOD GRACE BUT IF YOU DON'T THEN NEVR TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I stormed out side to get Cissy I heard Andy crying. _

I have a feeling this is when I lost my dearest sister.

And then there is the night I got my mark…

"_RODDY" I yell angrily "WHERE IS MY BLACK AND GREEN DREES AND MY BLACK ROBE AND ARGH AND MY EMERALD NECKLACE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE ALL THAT STUFF IS!"_

"_Jeez Bella chill out its all in the third closet you know where the rest of your clothes are and if you still fail to find it call for Mistily the house elf remember him?" Roddy yells back way to calmly for just being scolded._

"_oh well yea thanks I guess" feeling slightly embarrassed _

"_MISTILY" I yell_

" _Yes Mistress"_

"_Get my outfit"_

"_Of course Mistress"_

_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER_

"_Master?"_

"_Dear Bellatrix do come in I don't have forever"_

_I scurry in the meeting room_

"_Show me your left arm Bellatrix"_

_I pull up my left sleeve and he sternly grabs my wrist and yells pointing his wand at me_

"_MORSMORDRE"_

_My arm stings as I now have a snake and skull tattoo on my arm and my Master dismisses me…._

That was one of my favorite and dearest memories.

_Authors Note: _**Hey guys hope you liked it next chapter they will feel a prickle and maybe escape but who knows… you could if you keep reading…**_**Just saying**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF HARRY POTTER JUST A HUGE FAN J

**Authors Note: HAHA this is where its gonna get interesting enjoy…**

**Roddy POV/ 11 years in Azkaban**

It's a normal day I mean as normal as Azkaban gets there were many screams but the dementors were acting rather strange they weren't bothering any of us Death Eaters which I guess I wasn't noticing. I heard my dearest Bella yell then I found out why my mark hut it hadn't hurt in over 11 years. What did this mean? It kept happening I yelled "WHATS HAPPENING" along other Death Eaters began to ask the same question. It was Bella whom answered our question " I got a paper the other day from a rather nice ministry person the Potter boy claims the Dark Lord is back" every one froze then cheered we knew we were about to go free , we knew it would be us to leave next. But after several days of waiting we began to give up hope maybe we weren't going to be broke out. Everyone fell back into the former depression and began to quit talking. The nightmares all came back and began to be normal again no one cared anymore if we would lived or died because we were all quite sure we were going to rot there. I thought back to one of my happiest memories, my wedding day…

_I was elated I was marrying the most beautiful and smartest witch there was. Most people only saw her crazy side but once you get past her walls she is the most amazing person there is. I put on my nicest robes and took my position . The music began to play. Narcissa and Alecto Came through the French doors, it didn't surprise me they were her bridesmaids for they were her only female friends. While I waited for Bella I looked up it was a beautiful day and it smelled of roses and other floral smells it was the perfect day and the slightest cool breeze is the cherry on top. Then I saw her my beautiful Bella. Her hair was half up and her dress was white and bedazzled. I knew she was the one for me even though she didn't feel the same I knew one day she would._

Oh and there was that first day they met oh sweet Salzar I will never forget that day…

"_STOP CRYING ILL BE BACK AT CHRISTMAS" this mysterious girl yelled then she turned to me "Im quite sorry I didn't see you there are you pureblood?"_

"_Yes I am are you?" I answered quietly for she seemed like the kind of girl you wouldn't want to mess with…_

"_Oh of course I don't mean to be rude im Bellatrix Black" she held her chin up high "Eldest Black daughter and who are you?"_

"_Rodolphus Lestrange eldest son of the Lestranges how very nice to meet you" I kissed her hand_

"_May I sit with you?" she asked politely_

"_Oh yes of course"_

"_What year are you in?" she asked_

"_This is my first year. You?"_

"_same with me, but my boyfriend Evan Rosier is in his Second year"_

"_Oh cool…"_

"_you know you could change that if you wanted" she said sweetly as she battered her eyelashes._

That had been an amazing day one of his best, it was true they were off and on but at the end her father liked him over all the other boys she was like a prize for him and he knew from the moment they met that one day she would be his… and how right he was.

Just as I was about to think of our engagement I heard a huge BOOM and the walls were blown up my arm hut if was prickling and the dementors grabbed a single death eater and escorted them to land. He was so surprised. He was out , he really was. He took a deep breathe there was only a single person missing. His Bella. None of them knew what to do most of them thought it was a dream then he Heard a psycho laugh that could only belong to Bella. He saw her for the first time in 12 years. To be perfectly honest she looked like crap but compared to Alecto she looked great. He ran to her as fast as his feet could carry him and picked her up. Their eyes both filled with tears. She yelled "Listen up we only have so much time till the Ministry shows up so I know were all very weak but we need to apparate back to our mansions get clothes and money and get a wand and be at the Riddle house as soon as you can." Then as fast as I saw her she was gone her heard many cracks before he too left.

**Authors note : Now this is where it gets interesting I know they arent very long but that helps me update faster ****J**** hope you like my work… by the way the next chapter is gonna be way long so it mite take a while to update sorry…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****ITS FINALLY POSTED AHAHA so I figured when Homework isn't that bad I can update once a day so here it goes enjoy ****J**

**Bella POV-**

**I stepped in Lestrange Manor a rush of memories flooded back. I remembered every good moment and every bad one. The place was a total wreck, One particular memory came to mind the night we got captured…**

"_TELL ME WHERE HE IS WE KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THE DARK LORD IS SO TELL US" I shrieked _

"_WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AND IF WE DID KNOW WE WOULDN'T TELL YOU" Longbottom yells back _

" _Oh what a shame what a loss you would have been a great Death Eater, but if its going to be this way" I said sweetly "CRUCIO"_

"_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP THAT'S MY HUSBAND PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM " Yells long bottoms Wife "WE HAVE A SON HE NEEDS A FATHER" she yells and pleads_

_I drop her husband who lies there and pants. _

"_Alice dearest" I say my voice lined with sugar "Why do you believe I would care?" I ask her simply._

"_I , I , I," she stutters_

" _Because if I remember correctly in school you and you gang said we were evil and cared for nothing but gee if that's you felt you were absolutely correct when talking about blood traitors I give nothing I already killed you family don't you and your husband want to see family?" _

"_Your not evil you have a heart please please spare my son" she begs in tears _

"_Fine but remember this when your driven insane tonight it was done by the greatest most talented people so you should be happy about this that I wasted my time on you of all people"_

"_Thank yo-"_

"_CRUCIO" Roddy and I yell at the same time With Rab and Barty adding intensity_

"_STOP ITS OBVIOUS THEY WONT SPILL I SAY WE KILL THEM" I say sounding a little insane_

"_I agree with Bella they deserve to die anyway so why not finish it" Adds in Roddy_

"_Fine go take it outside though so we can clean the dungeon incase the ministry starts sniffing around" Rabastan states , he was never one for death just torture_

"_Agreed we don't want to weaken our forces by losing you Bella" Barty says love struck he had quite the crush on me in his day _

"_Enough I wasn't asking for permission I know how to apparate if I see Aurors anyway: I say with a look of disgust on my face_

_Me and Roddy drag the two mental looking people to the yard and yell at the same time "AVADA KED-"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS" Two men yell _

_Aurors they had to be they grabbed us and took us to the ministry_

That was the last memory a single tear fell I whipped it away

"Bella dear…" Roddy began

"Shhhh" I shushed him

"I have a question" he began

"Did you mean what you said in Azkaban, do you really love me or were you fresh from the dementors grasp?" he asked with a soft voice

"I mean everything I say I spared kids I told you I loved you and I meant every word of it"

Our lips met briefly. I feeling of hope shot threw me a feeling of happiness

"MISTIY!"

"MASTER! MISTRESS!" the elf exclaimed "YOUR HOME"

"Yes we are now go start two baths and prepare are clothes and cloaks and please go fetch our Gringrots vault keys"

"Of course Master!" as soon as he said that the elf vanished.

Roddys POV

As soon as I was cleaned up I dashed downstairs but strangely enough Bella wasn't down their yet but Mistily was and had already cleaned up.

"Here master this is the Lestrange vault and this one is the Black key" Mistily said happily

"Err thanks"

Then he saw Bella walking down the stairs in a black dress, her hair still not completely recovered and showing small grey streaks and her skin was perfect a beautiful ivory to be exact. I ran a hand through my hair that had recovered rather nicely

She laughed

"Whats so funny" I asked with a grin upon my face, she had the most beautiful laugh even though she sounded weak it wouldn't surprise me if she had been trying to break out the whole time she was in Azkaban.

"The look you were wearing when you saw me, it was like a muggle using majic or me killing muggles" she giggled

"Its how I felt" I told her with my smile still being worn upon my face

"well we better be going now, if we want to beat the rush of our friends" she said with a sad sigh

"Whats wrong"

"Oh its nothing im just a but…. Um … overwhelmed, tired in that range you see" she said with a fake smile

"I feel the same way dear but your right we best be going" and with that we apparate to Gringrots and both got some gold.

When we had first walked in many looked at us as we were familiar but most just overlooked us because we were both supposedly locked up in Azkaban. News wouldn't be out till morning anyway. As we walked in a dumb looking goblin came to us .

"May I help you?" he asked

"Yes you can take us to these two vaults quickly like now" I ordered

"Of Course"

That was how normal we seemed that even the Goblins didn't notice who we were we hurried quickly to get wands. We both had found ours on our first swish. The old man was curious why us being grown people needed new wands. We simpily told him we needed to reward ourselves with gifts for getting good jobs. Now all we had left was tto go to Riddle Manor.

Bellas POV

We had done everything we needed. I was slightly nervous I hadn't seen my master in 12 years. What if he was upset about me and Roddy going to Azkaban. I couldn't be Crucio'd tonight, I would simply faint.

"Are you ready" I asked Roddy in a simply nervous and shaky tone"

"yes and I know you are or why else would we be alive" he smiled at me

When we arrived I saw worm tail

"OH my Mrs. Bellatrix And Rodolphus my old friends how are you?" he asked happily

I just spat on his shoes and walked to the black doors that led to the meeting room and knocked


	5. Authors Note

_**Note**_Sorry I had no Bottom authors note on the last chapter but I was dying to get that chapter out and I know I promised you longer but I split the chapter in two so I could defiantly update tomorrow anyway thanks for reading J and please review ya know it wont kill you lol that reminds me…

Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange… Thank you so much for reviewing it really motivated me too write another chapter cause at first I wasn't sure I would stick with this story but now I am so I thank you for that J


	6. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: I HATE SCHOOL I have all these great ideas and poof homework has to come before writing it is here I come to you with this fabulous new chapter enjoy **_

**Bellas POV/Riddle Manor**

**I drew in a sharp breath as I heard his voice filled with hatred and darkness "Who dares come when not summoned"**

**Rodolphus cleared his voice and responded strongly "It is us , the Lestranges" **

"**Come in come in" Our masters voice for once in his life almost sounded etastic "Bellatrix and Rodolphus, my most loyal most talented servants, how upset I was with the group of losers who showed up at my revival I was most saddened by seeing all of my favorites gone to Azkaban the ones who had stayed true the ones who never lied"**

**I managed to gasp out "Thank you My Lord" **

"**We will never fail you my Lord" Rodolphus says in a cold ,heartless sounding voice, the voice almost everyone associates with him but me.**

"**Oh yes I know this, I know this well, but you see you two are the only ones in the same state of mind as you were when you went to Azkaban" if he only knew " Know the first meeting will not be till tomorrow I have decided, so go tell all of them that" He paused "Your dismissed" **

**Narcissa Malfoy/Cissy at Malfoy Manor**

**Here I am sitting home alone at dinner with no one to talk to for my most amazing and talented son is at Hogwarts and my dearest husband at work. I wish Bellatrix was here, Bella, the one person she ever trusted completely was gone , gone to rot in Azkaban. Sure the Dark lord was back and Lucius and I had a bet that when/if Bella was broken out I would take the dark mark. I loved Bella but who knew her better than I did, Rod tried but never succeeded , she had a huge amount of will but even she couldn't escape. She wasn't invincible. I remember her trial like yesterday…**

"_**Bella don't say anything stupid , plead to the imperius curse as Lucius and I did please I cant lose you you're my only family left" I pleaded with a soft sob.**_

_**I had already lost my favorite cousin Sirius and Andromeda my second favorite sister. **_

_**She laughed cruelly " And what is Reggie , a squib? why do you think I have told him to keep a low profile? You should be glad he decided not to touch the horcrux for that saved his life." she paused and pursed her lips and added "if I make you a promise and you make me one will you keep it?"**_

"_**of course " I stammered , as she spoke about Regulus she was very right he would be dead if not for her plus he was to be married to the beautiful Alecto Carrow she considered this for a second. **_

"_**Good good make sure my nephew is raised to keep his chin high and to not associate with the lower class in return I promise I will not waste my whole life in Azkaban"**_

_**Just as she finished speaking a dementors came in to get her I gulped as she frowned it felt so cold and I so helpless, I knew she wouldn't plead not guilty ,she had to strong of beliefs. I don't believe I ever cried as hard as I just had, what was wrong with me. Then I knew why . I knew she was gone , not to be seen till the time was right. I went to find Reggie for he had lost Alecto and Amycus to Azkaban last night, it was a miracle he wasn't there himself. **_

_**As I was searching I saw her, I saw my blood traitor sister talking to Bella. How dare she after years of no contact she decides here is the place? Now is the time? I ran over to see what she had to say but just as I reached them a warm hand grabbed my wrist it was Lucius.**_

"_**you mustn't go over there they are discussing what Bella did to land herself in Azkaban, Andromeda is very lucky Bellas wand is in our care" Lucius said in a whisper**_

"_**But they're my sisters" I pouted**_

"_**Shut up Narcissa I know they are your sisters but we are not to speak to Bella in public, just go find your retarded cousin"**_

"_**Did someone call" Reggie said with the same smile on his face as always, I wondered if he cared what happened to the Carrows, but he was just about as hard headed as Bella so there was my answer. I noticed he had a very small baby Draco in his hands, Draco was very clam and peaceful he must have felt safe in Reggie's arms.**_

"_**Yes I did" mused Lucius " May I see my child"**_

"_**No problem" smiled Reggie**_

_**Then they called for everyone to sit, Bella And Rod stood in their cages as if they were royalty. But Rabastan hung his head sadly as he was a slave.**_

"_**How do you plead?" asked the minister**_

_**Rod and Bella said at the same time with a smile "Absolutely guilty" **_

_**Then Rod spoke alone "But Rabastan did nothing he was imperioused by me to take the mark and do awful things I just couldn't see him as a blood traitor" every Death Eater in that room knew that was a total lie. I was crying very hard Lucius had his arms around me. Baby Draco didn't understand so I passed him to Reggie who understood and nodded his head. **_

"_**Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange I hereby order you to a lifetime in Azkaban and Rabastan Lestrange you are free to go" The minister ordered.**_

_**Bella simply waved goodbye and I think for the first time bowed her head**_

"_**I think it is time I marry. don't you Narcissa?" Reggie suddenly said**_

"_**Whenever your ready but whom do who have in mind?" I asked of curiosity**_

"_**Erm well you know the Greengrasses the Son Ryan? I wish to marry his sister Lindsey Greengrass you know we have been going out for a while and I thought why not so here I am…"**_

"_**You silly boy go ask her you two are very much in love and the family does need some good news right now"**_

_**He Apparated on the spot and I did to. That night all I did was cry. **_

**I missed her so much after the trial I remember going to visit Andy…**

"_**Andy open up its freezing out here and I know your in there" I screeched in a very Bella way, I pounded on the door and sighed oh well guess I was goning to have to break in.**_

"_**Alohomora" I whispered with a sudden jolt the door was open, I smiled to myself.**_

"_**CISSY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Andy yelled I could hear her sobbing softly**_

"_**You and I both know you don't mean that" I said sweetly**_

"_**Your just like her I bet you have the mark to" Andy sobbed**_

"_**I never took the mark" I whispered quietly**_

_**Andy ran over and warmed me up in a huge hug, I tried to remember the last time I had hugged her.**_

"_**Cissy you and I both know I cant be your Bella" Andy said softly "She was such a leader and you felt protected by her you and I were close but you always looked up to her and Lucius more"**_

"_**I just needed someone to talk to…" I started "And Reggie wants you to come to his wedding"**_

"_**I doubt I would be welcome there they all hate me and you don't miss me Cissy you miss Bella you just needed someone as close as you were to her as you were to comfort you and to say how much they miss her and to feel your grief but Cissy im not your girl for that. There wasn't much between me and Bella left she didn't care about me, I gave up on her she no longer loved me but I still love her I just don't feel she's worthy of my tears" Andy finished sadly**_

"_**Your wrong Bella loved you so much and missed you she never hated you she just couldn't leave the Death Eaters I mean she couldn't just say bye Bye im done see you later they would have killed her and she was sad maybe a bit angry that you just left without warning and now I am going to do the same" I spinned around and began to walk. I was on the verge of tears then I heard her**_

"_**Don't leave Cissy" Andy sobbed**_

_**I said just what Bella would have said "Your simply a lost cause Andromneda and you are no sister of mine I had come to heal wounds but now I see that is impossible so I bid you goodbye" I stated with my voice laced with venom. I apparated and went home. I was more lost than ever I cried myself to sleep… again…**_

**I heard a sudden pop I yelled out "Lucius"**

"**No No No don't you remember me and my darling husband " I heard Bellatrix voice say. I had this dream many time but this time it was real.**

_**Authors Note:**_

**Ahaha don't you love cliff hangers, now I know this is mostly memories but next chapter there will be a meeting so keep on reading love yall**


	7. Note

_**Authors note: Ahaha I know your disappointed I am just going to clear up whom Regulus is with he didn't love Alecto so he simply figured he would marry for love sorry I didn't have that in the last one. And I have decided to have Rabastan come close to the family Malfoy. I will list three ideas I want to bring in. **_

** comes to the dark side to become close to Bella again**

**2. I am going to have Sirius also join the Dark side for time being because I love the idea of him biend a Death Eater**

**3. Regulus has two children while you will find out more later and Sirius has 1 the gender and wife is too be revealed next chapter**

**love yall**


End file.
